minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Anti-Null
Authors Note: Hey Guys!!! This is Willzombie and I hope you enjoy this. Just a warning for very few of you I expect, if you like going into the nether and you are scared of Null, you probably would not want to see this. Enjoy!!! Chapter 1 - The Sighting of Null I was all prepared; I had diamond armor, a diamond sword, a bow, a flint and steel and much more. I was fully prepared to go into the Nether. I built my Portal and jumped in. I looked around at the Pigmen, the Ghasts, the Magma Cubes, and Null. WHAT!? NULL!!!? Yes indeed, Null was standing 50 blocks away from me on a ledge. I could tell he was looking at me! I ran back to the Portal in a hurry and just before I left, I placed some TNT in front of the portal so he couldn't get to the Overworld. It blew up just before I left the Nether and I destroyed the portal when I got to the Overworld, I rebuilt the portal and went back 20 minutes later. Chapter 2 - The Sighting of Anti-Null I was all prepared; I had diamond armor, a diamond sword, a bow, a flint and steel and much more. I was fully prepared to go into the Nether. I jumped in my Portal again. I looked around at the Pigmen, the Ghasts, the Magma Cubes, and a White Null. WHAT?! A WHITE NULL!!!? Yes indeed, where Null was standing 50 blocks away from me on a ledge, was a white version of him. That must be a Null Mimic or a Null Glitch, ''I thought. Suddenly, he disappeared. I felt braver this time so I decided to go and look for him in the Nether Fortress. I decided to call him Anti-Null since his skin was entirely White instead of entirely Black. Chapter 3 - The Trap I started to look around in the Nether Fortress to see if I could find anything. I turned around, faced one of the corners of the nether fortress and I jumped back in horror. Right at the end of the corner was Anti-Null, and he wasn't looking at me. I noticed he was staring at something at the end of another corridor. Suddenly he pinged off down the corridor so I couldn't see him. I stood there wondering what to do. Bam!!! I was suddenly teleported in a small room with two dark Oak Doors. Hello Then I heard the sound of one of the doors suddenly open and close again. I realized I had to open the right one. I listened for a few minutes and finally guessed it was the one on the left. I opened the one on the right. Phew, I'm SAFE!!! ''Ha, ''I thought. ''How can you get me now!? Bam!!! Anti-Null teleported in front of me and crashed my game and my screen was full of interference. I logged back on my world and he was gone. Category:Supernatural Category:Willzombie Category:Creepypasta Category:Dramapasta Category:Null Category:Moderate Length Pastas